


Fluency

by Kestrealbird



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Reborn finds it really funny, Tsuna can speak Italian and nobody knew this, one dick joke cuz I couldnt resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: The day Reborn found out Tsuna could, in fact, speak and understand Italianfluentlywas an average one at best.





	Fluency

The day Reborn found out Tsuna could, in fact, speak and understand Italian  _ fluently _ was an average one at best.

After being restored to his usual body, Reborn had decided that he wanted to experience things with all his usual senses again and most of those things were food and  _ coffee _ . God he’d missed the full bitterness of his darling Espresso’s.

Knowing this, Tsuna had started randomly taking Reborn to various shops and stalls to try out the foods there, sometimes even taking him on the train to various other Japanese cities and towns to get the ‘full experience’ of the dish he’d chosen to expose Reborn to. It was...really nice, actually, and he couldn’t help the fondness he felt whenever Tsuna grabbed his sleeve and started tugging him off somewhere, eyes bright and smile wide as he hummed some tune or another.

Of course it would’ve been easy as anything to dislodge Tsuna’s grip and refuse to go, but he was indulgent and it would be criminal to say no in the face of such honest happiness and glee. So, in a way, he’d come to look forward to these little excursions of theirs.

Running into Tsuna in  _ Germany _ of all places had been a surprise, and then he’d caught the guilty look on Tsuna’s face and looked down to see a bag of pastries and the surprise had melted into honest-to-god  _ affection _ . How Tsuna had managed to find him was a question for another time. Those pastries weren't going to eat themselves, after all.

It was while they were sitting on a bench in the sunlight, peacefully enjoying their snack (“just call it a meal already.” “There’s no way this amount of sugar can be classed as a  _ meal _ , Tsuna.”) that they’d been approached by some frazzled, lost looking tourists who were trying very hard to communicate with their hands and limited German words. Their accent was unmistakably Italian, but before Reborn could finish his food and tell them where to go, Tsuna was already speaking up.

“ _ Oh if you want to go there then walk down this road for another ten blocks or so then take a left and follow the pink signs _ .” He gestured with his hands a small bit as he spoke, a habit that he’d no doubt picked up from Gokudera without realizing it, and the couple couldn't thank him enough for his help.

As they disappeared down the street Reborn turned to his student with a raised brow. “ _ Since when could you speak Italian? _ ”

Tsuna guiltily poked out his tongue, absently scuffing his shoe against the dirt. “ _ I learned how to speak it when I was younger out of boredom, _ ” he explained, shrugging as Reborn silently prompted him to say exactly  _ how long _ he’d been able to speak it for. “I’ve known it since I was, um, seven-ish?” 

Amused despite himself, Reborn thought back to all the times people had spoken in Italian around Tsuna under the assumption that he couldn’t understand a word they were saying, and laughed quietly at all the dirt Tsuna had secretly gathered as a result. “So,” he mused, “the reason you hid your laughter when you first heard Dino’s name was because you understood why Gokudera had to leave the room?”

Tsuna nodded. “I didn’t want to make Dino feel anymore embarrassed about it and nobody ever  _ asked _ if I understood some of their jokes soooo…”

Stretching out his limbs, Reborn considered telling everyone the truth and very quickly decided that letting them figure it out for themselves was definitely more entertaining in the long run.

“You’re not...mad that I didn’t tell you this, right?”

“Nah. If anything I’m just looking forward to Mukuro’s reaction.”

“Sadist.”

“Says the one who's been gathering dirt on everyone in secret.” Tsuna looked away from him to stare at some very interesting trees in the distance. “That’s what I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> The joke about Dino's name is really simple. People call him 'bucking horse' and if you go with the translation that his last name is Chiavarone it literally means 'big horse' so basically Tsuna and Gokudera took it as a dick joke and Dino is well aware of this...unfortunate part of his 'rumoured reputation' lol
> 
> also I don't know any other language other than English so that's why I used the italics instead of butchering Italian by using Google Translate


End file.
